The mimicking game
by headindacloudzz
Summary: this is a sequal to past tale, but you don't have to read it to understand.real summery:Talia and Leah overhear a conversation and figure out a girl is trapped away in bloor's and they must save her.it's alot more interesting than it sounds,please R
1. wonder

"Hello?" a tiny girl looked around herself in fright. She had no clue were she was or what she was doing there. Just moments before, she had been sitting in her room, playing with a couple of dolls.

"Rosie, come here," A sweet voice flowed through the gloominess of the building.

The little blond girl turned to see a tall, red headed lady. "Who are you?"

"I'm your mother, Rosie."

Rosie shook her head. "My mommy isn't you,"

"Well, I'm your mommy now," The lady approached her and took the girl away, so her endowment would forever be a secret from the world.

* * *

It had been a couple years since Leah was taken from her father. Now she lived with a man and a woman who had lost their daughter, the Knights. Her arm and leg were better, and so was her courage, which her father had taken from her at a very young age.

"Hey, Leah!" She heard behind her.

She turned to see a spiky blond boy running her way. When he caught up with her, he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, Tancred." Leah smiled up at Tancred Torsson, the boy she had fallen in love with, and the reason she was taken away from her father, who had physically abused her because Tancred had come back into her life after he was supposed to stay out forever.

Little did Leah know that the problem was approaching her again, up the road, not too far away.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" He asked her.

"I'm going shopping with Talia. She wants to hang out with me because I usually spend my whole weekend with you." Leah said.

"Oh, did she now?" Tancred smiled. It was just like his cousin. It was hard for them to share Leah, since both have them were stubborn and had very stormy personalities. Lately, Leah had been more interested in Tancred than her best friend.

"Yah," She skipped ahead, her wavy brown hair flying around her. Even though she was in a boring school uniform, she looked perfect to Tancred. God, he loved that girl.

The hunting horn blurted out then, sending all the children inside.

Leah joined her best friend, Talia Torsson, who was also a storm bringer, and headed for their next class.

"So, things between you and Tancred are getting a lot more serious?" Talia asked casually, examining her nails.

"What do you mean? Things between us are exactly the same." Leah didn't know what Talia was talking about.

"Well, you know, neither of you ever think about anything else other than each other. I never get to hang out with you anymore because all you think about is Tancred." They entered the hall and were quiet. Manfred watched them carefully, making sure the two girls didn't turn on him. Even though Talia had the same power as Tancred, she had much more control, therefore, much more power. Leah's power was to erase people's memories, but she could also give them back, she figured out with Tancred.

The two entered their French class and began talking again. "So, did you see Tancred's new car? He's so proud of it. He said he was going to take you every where in it." Talia told her.

Leah giggled. Tancred thought it was so cool that he could drive.

The teacher started the class, causing the two girls to stop talking.

Leah stared out the window. She wanted to leave Bloor's so bad, but they forced her to stay. They said they wouldn't announce what she could do to everybody if she stayed. Leah knew that if anyone else knew, they'd treat her as if she were a piece of trash. Right now she was the opposite. Every girl in the school seemed to be her friend and every guy vied for her attention, much to Tancred's dislike.

When classes were over for the day, Leah and Talia headed for the Kings room. They stopped out side of the door and heard the conversation inside.

"She's refusing?" Manfred's voice came out furious.

"She wants to go home, sir, and I don't know what to do. Her endowment, she won't use it for me." A lady said. Her voice was unfamiliar to both of the girls.

"Make her think she's home. Use your stupid endowment." Manfred commanded.

"Why don't you use yours? That'll put her in her place, sir,"

"Do you want her to end up like Emma Tolly? Emma completely forgot she was endowed. We need this girl's endowment. Rosie's our only hope."

"Sir, what exactly does she do? I want to be prepared, in case she tried to use it on me."

Manfred was quiet. "She has the power to mimic endowments. I want you to use your endowment on her so slightly that she doesn't suspect you have one."

"Yes, sir. I will return to her now." The woman exited the room. Luckily, Leah and Talia got to hide so she didn't see them. The lady was tall and had red hair, like fire.

"Who's Rosie?" Talia wondered. She felt bad for the little girl hidden away somewhere in the massive castle.

"I don't know, but that name rings a bell. Maybe we should pretend we were never here." Leah said cautiously.

The gigantic doors flew open and Manfred marched out and glared at them. "Did you just hear that conversation?" He demanded.

Talia and Leah exchanged looks.

Leah smiled and closed her eyes in concentration.

"No," Talia said as his eyes went blank for a moment, indicating that Leah's endowment was doing its job, "And neither did you,"

Manfred looked at them once his eyes cleared. "What are you two doing hiding behind a plant?"

Leah and Talia giggled.


	2. The Knights

Talia had gotten permission to stay at Leah's house that weekend. Talia had asked Olivia Vertigo how to get a hold of a green cape, and, even though it was an icky green color, passed as an art student and jumped onto the bus.

Leah and Talia giggled and talked the whole way to her house. Tancred and Lysander sat behind them. Tancred watched them talk and tried to catch bits and pieces of their conversation, but it was impossible.

He was worried about Leah because she wasn't as happy as she usually was this week. It had started Monday, after they left the Kings room. Her and Talia kept exchanging looks and whispering. Something was amiss in Bloor's academy and Talia Torsson and Leah Reese knew what it was.

He watched helplessly as she stood when they arrived at her bus stop.

"Bye, I'll call you later," She kissed him on the cheek and hurried off the bus.

Tancred glanced at the intimidating house she entered. He'd met the Knights' many times. They were very nice people. Mr. Knight was a lawyer and Mrs. Knight was a college professor. They both had this kind of strictness to them that Tancred was afraid of, but didn't show it.

Talia and Leah hurried into the house. She looked back and saw Tancred's thoughtful face through the window of the bus before shutting the door.

"Hello, Leah," Caitlin Knight greeted the girls as they passed her in her office, grading papers.

"Hello, Caitlin," Leah waved and trudged up the stairs to her room, in the process passing the closed door that she wasn't allowed to open. It belonged to the Knights' missing daughter.

When both the girls were in Leah's room, they started whispering.

"Talia, I think the Knights' daughter's name is Rosie, like that girl we over heard Manfred and that lady talking about." Leah whispered.

"Ask her name tonight," Talia pleaded, her heart dead set on finding the little girl that the Bloor's were being so cruel to.

"But they'll want to know why. I can't go and tell them what we heard. They'd figure out how to shut the place down when they found Rosie, which would be impossible. That place is huge."

"Just say you wanted to know," Talia said.

Leah sighed. "Okay, I'll ask."

Talia gave a little cheer and then stood to find Leah's make-up, since dinner wasn't for another couple of hours.

She had Leah looking beautiful when Raldo called them for dinner. Raldo had been Leah's father's butler. He wanted to come with Leah when she was sent to live with the Knights', who happily agreed to let him come.

Caitlin and Fredrick Knight were perched at either end of the long table set up in the dinning room, with an elegant white tablecloth draped over it. They were eating Lobster, bread, and caviar for dinner. Leah hated the caviar but ate it anyways. Talia kept kicking her under the table as they ate. Finally, Leah got up the courage to ask the two their daughters name.

She looked from Caitlin to Fredrick, both of their beautiful faces intimidating her once more. She took a deep breath and finally asked, "I know it's rude to intrude on your personal lives, but what was your daughters name?"

Caitlin and Fredrick both exchanged looks.

"It was Rosie, dear. Rosie Knight. I guess you want to hear what happened as well?" Caitlin smiled at them as she saw through part of their cover.

Both blushed and nodded.

"Well, Fredrick and I were playing with Rosie one day. We were playing dolls with her and stepped out of the room for a second so we could go and get her some cookies, since we were all in the mood for some. When we came back, Rosie was gone." Caitlin said sadly.

Leah and Talia exchanged looks. Now they had to save Rosie.

..............................................................................................

"So that's what you've been so secretive about all week," Tancred said after Leah explained everything to him later that night. Talia was in the bathroom, so it was the perfect time for privacy.

"Yah, and I feel so bad. Will you help us find Rosie?" Leah pleaded.

"As long as Sander can help,"

"Fine," Leah gave in.

"See you Monday, Leah," he said sweetly, making her heart pound in her chest.

"Okay, I love you Tancred,"

"I love you too, Leah," He hung up the phone, leaving Leah to smile to herself in pleasure. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world.


	3. dark

They searched their hearts out all week, coming up with nothing. The only hope was that they got detention so they could search more. All four of them were busy that weekend, though.

"I'm sorry we didn't find her," Tancred apologized.

"It's fine," Leah sighed sadly. The Knights had lost their daughter two years before, so she felt guilty not finding her.

Tancred put his arm around her and kissed her cheek when he heard Lysander calling for him from the back of the bus. "We'll find her, Leah, I promise." He whispered into her ear.

Leah didn't respond and sat alone for the next few minutes, staring out the window.

"What're you thinking about?" Someone asked, making Leah jump a mile.

She turned her head and was facing a tall, dark looking boy. She suddenly didn't feel comfortable.

"Leah, what are you thinking about?" He asked, his voice sending chills down her spine. To Leah's luck, the bus stopped at her stop and she darted off the bus. How did that kid know her name? She had never seen him before. She would remember such a dark person.

* * *

Leah had shopping to do the next day, because she had some money and wanted to bye a present for the Knights', Talia, and Tancred.

She looked around many stores and shops, but couldn't find anything for the Knights, not knowing their taste.

She came across an old bookshop down by the cathedral. She entered, and much to her dislike, sat Emma Tolly. It wasn't that Leah didn't like Emma; it was just that they hadn't hit it off the first time they'd met.

"Leah Reese, why are you here?" Emma asked politely.

"I'm looking for a present for my parents," She looked at the books on the shelves and came across one perfect for Fredrick. He had enjoyed the Red King, and this book was based on him and his many accomplishments. She also spotted one for Caitlin, about flowers and gardening, which she enjoyed.

When Leah brought them up to the counter, Emma cashed them, and before she could turn away, Emma stopped her.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot and everything, but I'd like to be friends with you, Leah." She said.

Leah turned around to face her, "You want to be friends with me?"

Emma nodded. "I, um, I mean at first I just thought you were strange because you were so secretive, then I never got a chance to bring it up. Tancred's also one of my good friends, and he says so many nice things about you. You've really opened up."

"Okay, a new start." She held out her hand, "I'm Leah Reese,"

Emma giggled, "Emma Tolly."

"I'll see you Monday, Emma!" Leah called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the store. She looked at her watch. "It's really late, I need to get home,"

As she hurried down the street, something caught her eye.

Standing in an ally was a dark figure she was afraid to see. It made fear and dread boil up inside her.

"Hello, Leah."

* * *

"I'm sorry Tancred, but I'm afraid Ms. Leah hasn't returned home yet," Raldo told Tancred over the phone.

"Thanks, Raldo," Tancred hung up. He could tell something was amiss. It wasn't like Leah not to have been home. She'd started shopping very early that day and would surely be home by now.

He decided to go look for her. He would go down to Ingledew's and ask Emma if she had seen Leah.

"Tancred," Emma smiled at her friend as he entered the shop, looking scared, "What's wrong?'

"Leah didn't come home after she was shopping, did you see her?"

Emma nodded, "Hours ago."

"Were was she going?"

"Home, I think,"

"Thanks, Em." He waved and headed up the street, the way towards Leah's house, looking into every window or side street he could and he finally came across something in an ally.

There was a body sprawled out on the ground, a mane of brown hair flowing around it.

"Leah!" He gasped and stepped towards her.

"Don't touch her!" Strong hands wound around his body, holding him back.

Tancred tried to use as much control as he possibly could and sent a bolt of lightning right for who ever was holding him back.

They let go of him and Tancred hurried to pick up Leah. She wasn't hurt, luckily, and the person who had grabbed him was sprawled out on the ground now.

Tancred started running towards the Knights' house. He was almost there when it hit him who that was. Suddenly he was scared, not for himself, but for Leah. That person was about to ruin her life if something wasn't done.


	4. lost and found

* * *

Leah awoke a few hours later. The first thing she saw was Tancred.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Tancred," she whispered before kissing him deeply.

"Leah, was that who I thought it was?" He wondered.

Leah looked into his soulless eyes. "Yes, and he has an apprentice. You know, that kid talking to me on the bus? That was him. That was my fathers apprentice."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He sighed, disappointed.

Leah nodded and kissed him again, "It was nice knowing you Tancred."

Tancred stepped outside sadly, praying that she wouldn't erase his memory of her. He would never fall in love with another girl like Leah Reese, but she would get hurt if they stayed together. She also needed to focus on finding Rosie.

For the first time in a long time, Tancred let a tear drip down his face, then another, then another, and then he had no clue why he was crying, or why he was standing in front of this house.

* * *

Monday came around, and when Talia saw her best friend, she had no idea why she looked so depressed.

"What's wrong?" She approached her friend cautiously.

"My dad's back. I had to erase Tancred's memory of me again. I loved him, Talia. I didn't want to. I loved him so much." Leah started sobbing.

"Did you erase everyone's memory so they can't tell him you guys are dating?"

Leah nodded. She looked into Talia's eyes. Talia gasped when she saw Leah's eyes were no longer blue. Now they were an ugly gray. "But it doesn't matter. We have to save Rosie."

Talia left her friend's side then and drifted over to Tancred. He had a lost look on his face. He knew he was missing something. "Tancred, are you okay?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "I don't feel the same." He looked up at Leah and didn't look a way for a minute. She went inside the building and Tancred lost sight of her.

"Leah Reese. She's pretty cool." Talia didn't care if they couldn't be together. They loved each other deeply and needed to be together.

* * *

Leah searched the attics later that day, along with Talia. Their class got cancelled due to an unfortunate chemical accident and had nothing to do. Leah had a feeling that Rosie was here.

They almost had no clue were they were when they heard a small voice. "Help me,"

They both turned to see a tiny blonde girl looked up at them helplessly.

"Are you Rosie Knight?" Leah asked and knelt down so she was face to face with the girl in tattered clothing.

The girl touched Leah's cheek and looked into her eyes, and, finally, nodded. "Why do you look so sad?"

"Because, unlike you, I have a daddy that doesn't care for me. Your parents really miss you, Rosie."

"How do you know?" Rosie asked.

"Your parents adopted me after they lost you."

"Really?" Rosie's eyes shown with stars. "Will you help me see them?"

Leah nodded, an idea forming in her head. "I'll get you out on Friday. Today is Monday, can you wait?"

Rosie nodded, smiling brightly. "Thank you!" She hugged Leah and ran off.

Leah and Talia traveled down to the cafeterias, just in time for lunch.

Leah sat by herself, since she couldn't sit by Tancred. The only person out of their whole group that remembered Leah was Emma, who was her friend. Emma was sitting by Tancred. She couldn't sit by Emma.

Tancred looked up suddenly and they locked eyes. Leah put her head down quickly and sent Tancred signals to remember. It would take a couple days; she just couldn't take it any more. She longed to be with him as much as a child longed to open a present on Christmas day, or Rosie longed to be free. Love was a powerful thing.

Leah locked eyes with Talia, who smiled sweetly. She had told Tancred who she was. Tancred had seen her and once again fallen in love with Leah, or realized he was in love with her. That was why Leah was going to let him remember. Let them all remember. Because no matter what, Leah and Tancred would be in love with each other and not even her paranoid father could stop them.

* * *

A few days later in the king's room, Leah and Talia were the first to arrive. Not long after, Lysander and Tancred came in, laughing.

The second they saw each other, Tancred smiled. "Hey, Leah, why'd you do it to me if you were just going to take it back?"

All three of them saw Leah's eyes change back to their magnificent blue color as she smiled at Tancred, full of delight.

Tancred hugged her and kissed her hair. "Nothing's going to stand between us. I won't let your father lay a hand on you. I thought I promised this a couple years ago?"

"You did. I was just scared."

Everything was falling into place. It wouldn't be long before it turned around.

* * *

**I'm not writing any more until i get more reviews, so bring them on. this chapter may have been boring, but the next few could possibly be filled with some things worth reading.**

**xoxo**

**alliey1213**


End file.
